Asuna: Flag Girl Akatsuki
by Moonchild ninja
Summary: The akatsuki hire a new flag girl, what will happen is anyone's guess. What I HAVE TO SHARE A BED WITH YOU GUYS! Asune didnt read her contract too well. Tobi bashing to the exstreme


**_This was writen by my friend Larain and myself after having a surger high and otakon. she is a flag girl and this is what would happen when two teenage girls write what will happen to the Akatsuki. Please enjoy read and reply and dont forget its a comiedy right so LAUGH IT UP Y'ALL_**

In the quite little town of konaha there was a 'help wanted' sign on the missions board that said  
**"help wanted cheer squad wanted for battles against tailed demons bring own pom-poms or exploding pom-poms of doom. Inquirer at the eager of the forest at 5:00 September 15"  
**It just so happened that a girl ninja was walking by thinking of ways to get money to go to her kill-a-con.  
She couldn't beat up Sasuke for he was at Orochimaru's.  
"man I need cash…and fast" she said to no one. She then looked up and noticed the help wanted poster.  
"Hot damn I could do that with my flag" as she ran to the forest, as she ran over Kenny who was in Konaha.  
In the forest  
Men in black (no not the MIB) for they had red clouds on them (and not final fantasy 7 cloud) . The two saw a girl approached with a flag on shoulder.  
The man with blond hair quirked his head to the side and said  
"your not exactly wearing the right entire" Then the red headed one circled her and siad  
"show me what you got girly"  
"First off my name's not girly it's Asuna" Asuna said as she unrolled her flag and did a routine that impressed them. "can I get paid now"  
They both burst out laughing  
"Ku ku ku well you have to perform many routines and live with nine guys girly" said the red headed one  
"Fine I can handle that you fire place reject" said Asuna  
"But she's not were the skirt…she needs be skirt you can't have a cheerleader with out a skirt" whined the blond hair one as his hands inched closer to her butt till his hands rested on it. Asuna got mad flung her flag behind her and hit him on the head.  
"Hey look isn't that Kakashi-sensei without his mask on" said the red headed one Asuna tuned her head to look but felt her own flag wack her in the back of the head and everything went dark. "I still say that her uniform sucks Sasori donna" "shut up Deidara she is the only one that applied so quit complaining and help me carry her back to our room okay." "yeah yeah"

She woke up in a nice soft bed with tons of pushies of the Akatsuki complete with a kakashi, gaara, naruto, zabuza , haku and for some reason a sakura and sasuke dolls with a knife threw them. "aaaggggg where the hell am I …..though this quilt is quite nice I have to admit hmm it's the kind you just wanna loose yourself in." Suddenly a hand appears over her mouth and started to French her "I see that you're a wake now yeah. Your much cutter in just your panties." her face got red and she jumped out of the bed only to notice that she was just in her panties and for some reason deidara was in just in his boxers "wha…what the hell happened to my bra damn it!" she screamed at him "Oh come now you know you liked it." he chuckled "don't worry I just was keeping you warm."  
She looked pissed and confused "and that removing my bra WHY?"  
He laughed "I just wanted see how big you were and wow your cool."  
Asuna immediately looked for her flag but it was no where to be seen. "where is my flag you …." she blushed "damn it your really hot….what's wrong me I ……" she jumps back into bed "fine I'll sleep for just a little while longer okay…"  
Deidara laughs "you know you don't get your own room you have to sleep with one of us every night so choice wisely." Deidara days putting his arm around her.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Next day Amusa awoke in Deidara's arms she yawned and got out of the bed "well okay mental note Deidara is a hot cuddlely guy sleep with him often you'll be safe." she got dressed and went to the kitchen where Tobi was cooking some pancakes "Hey am I in yet Zetsu san?" she gave him a weird look and took the pancakes "who the hell are you talking to there is only a plant in here."  
Zetsu gets up and looks at her "you look tasty today my dear little flower." she backed off with a crab walk and made another mental note "don't hang with Audrey two and psyco mama's boy." she was bacing off when she bumped into a soft tall object that grabbed her boobs "hmm your nice and soft I see well I cant really see you but I know that your nice and soft I like that what's your name girl." she laws about to go all kung fu flag girl on his ass when she notice how DAMN HOOOOOOOOOOT he was she turned a bright shade off red "um I'm Asuna nice to meet you hehe" Itachi leans over and whispers "I cant wait till its my turn to share bed with you."  
Out of no where came the jaws theme song "HEY DEIDARA STOP DOING THAT!" yelled a land shark .  
Asuna then screamed and jumped into Itachi's arms "AAAAAAAAAG land shark get him a way from me save me hot man" Itachi smirked and nut cracker Kisame and stole Asume away into his room placing her on his bed "wait here I'll deal with the other's. I'm Uchiha Itachi by the way." he left the room to deal with Deidara who was screaming "Asuna chan where are you my love!"

A few hours later Asuna was looking around and noticed that Itachi's bed was really soft too "hm I wonder what he had in mind." her mind wandered and bit and a large grin came to her face "OH YEAH I'm really luckly girl…..but I should look for my flag." she got up to leave but Itachi stopped her dragging her back to the bed and laying her down in it before kissing her deeply. "Hmmmm" Asuna began to push him off but he was too strong for her "what's the matter this your first time don't worry I'll be gentle."  
Asuna began to struggle and tears sprang into her eyes and she palm struck his face back "look I'm curious about sex and all but I want romance first got it! I aint the type of girl you can just take advantage off in a situation like this in some perverted fan girl fanfic!" Itachi got up a bit and smirked "sorry about that but if you want romance first your not going to get it here so just enjoy the fanfic our proud writers and typing and what am I saying here help" Itachi shook his head and held her tightly to his sexy bare chest "alright you get your comfort okay then its back to making out alright deal" Asuna glared at him but nodded "well that works so long as I get a little snuggle time."

**In the next chapter see what happend when Tobi wants a cheer will Asuna have to sleep with the Akatsuki and where did her flag pole go find out next time on AKATSUKI FLAG GIRL**


End file.
